


Used to play pretend

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Josh Dun, Blow Jobs, Daddy Josh, Drunk Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Flirty Josh, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Josh dun P.O.V, Josh in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Ok so if you haven't read 'please don't make any sudden moves' I would suggest going to that if you want SOME back ground but u don't have to.I didn't think that fanfiction would get 1k hits





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeshow_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/gifts).



> Ok so if you haven't read 'please don't make any sudden moves' I would suggest going to that if you want SOME back ground but u don't have to.
> 
> I didn't think that fanfiction would get 1k hits

I woke up in bed of course the sun shining right into my eyes almost  _blinding_ me.

Talk about a good morning.

I rolled over onto my side and saw my beautiful husband was still sleeping. 

And he calls me a late sleeper.

 "Wake up. Wake up wake up."

He shifts a little bit but doesn't wake.

"Blurry..wake up. I wanna have some morning sex." I paused climbing over him and whispering in his ear. 

**"mmm..."**

" _Daddy wants to fuck you untill you hurt and he wants to make you moan and whine._ "

Blurry smiled at little but was still asleep.

_of course_

"Blurry wake up..!" I shook him not violently but  _i want him to wake up_!

**"uhg Joshua stop it...."**

"wake up,"

**"No! I'm still sleeping."**

"Blurry..." He turned toward me.

**"I didn't disturb you while _you_ were sleeping."**

"Well you didn't want to have Sex with me one lovely morning."

Blurry opened his eyes again slit and looked at me.

**"that's what this is all about?"**

I nodded blushing a bit.

  **"well then,"**

Blurry grinned climbing on top of me.

**"if I take care of that will I be able to go to sleep?"**

"Mmm maybe." I came up and kissed him.

**"Mmm Joshua."**

"I know you like this." I slowly guided my tounge into his mouth.

**"yes. I. Do."** Blurry ran his hands down my body earning a moan from me.

"Uhhhhgggggg Blurry fuck..."

**"You like this don't you. I know you do, you do."**

"Yes..I do-Uhg yes."

Blurry grinned and slowly ran his hands down my pants.

**"no wonder you're so desperate..."**

"you're gonna bring that back up.." I moaned as he went down farther.

**"someone's hard for me."** He smiles.

" _clearly_ Blurryface. Since 4am it won't go away."

**"Aww poor poor Jishwa. But....I can fix that."**

Blurry slipped my pants off revealing my  _massive_ hard on.

**"someone got big for daddy."**

"Nice and big, just for you."

Blurry slowly eyes my cock, then wrapped his lips around it, sending shivers up my spine.

"Ahhhhhhh Fuckk..."

**"mmm..so good."**

I whined bucking my hips pushing myself into Blurry more.

He wrapped his tounge around my cock, making me moan and whine. Goddammit he feels  _so_ good.

**"fuck Joshua you are so big. So so big."**

"big for daddy-nice and big."

He goes in deeper, making my moans louder.

**"yes Josh. Moan MOAN AS LOUD AS YOU CAN."**

"Shut up...more sucking less talking.." I bucked forward then Blurry looked at me.

**"mmm kay,"**

"AHHH DAMN!!! BLURRYFACE FUCK!!" I grabbed the sheets with ecstasy flowing through me. "FUCK..!! BLURRY-I-I'M GONNA CUM!" He took me in farther as I screamed.

**"Daddy would like that."**

I bucked forward then felt myself cumming into Blurry's mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh Fuckk..!!" I closed my eyes whining.

**"mmmhmm yeah........"**

 I felt Blurry's tounge as I shot warm syrups of white down his throat.

**"ahhh-FUCK YEAH.''** Blurryface pulled off of me cum dripping down his chin.

"Fuck Blurry you're good...so good."

**"good."** He grinned at me.  **"now can I go back to sleep?"**

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Blurryface we didn't even have  _sex._ "


End file.
